Just One Beat
by 15animelover
Summary: (Various! Fairytail Charaters x Reader) A romantic new adventure with Lucy's cousin!
1. Chapter 1

*Lucy's POV*

I was walking happily in the streets of Fiore, getting back in my apartment after finishing a job with Natsu and Happy. Everything went back to normal after the Grand Magic Tournament. We got our guild back and also our reputation back…

I arrived at my apartment and opened the door, when suddenly a letter landed in my feet. I took the letter and opened it. Inside the letter it says….

Dear Lucy Nee-chan,

Hi Lucy-nee-chan. It's (y/n) (l/n), your little cousin. How are you? I've missed you so much. It's been 7 years since I last saw you. But let's leave the greetings for now and let me get to the point. I asked my parents a week ago if I could join the guild that you were in and guess what, they said yes. I'm so glad that I can join your guild nee-chan. I will be living in this household called "Fairyhills" starting tomorrow. Oh! I forgot to mention that I will be arriving tomorrow to join the guild and I want to ask you if you can come with me and keep me company. I will be in your apartment first thing tomorrow after I arrive. So then, I will see you tomorrow, nee-chan.

Sincerely yours,

I finished reading the letter. 'Oh, my little cousin is joining Fairytail', I thought while smiling. "Huh? My little cousin…joining F-fairytail…..W-w-w-w-WHAT?!" I screamed. I quickly run outside my apartment to go to the guild, to tell everyone the wonderful news that I just received.

As I run quickly towards the guild, I suddenly got a feeling that having (y/n) joining the guild will be a start of a new adventure for us.

*(Y/n) POV*

I looked at the scenery outside the window of my family's carriage. Thinking what will happen to my life after I've joined the guild.

"Lady (y/n), is everything alright?" my butler said. "Oh? Yeah… everything is alright", I said with a smile. I looked outside the window again, slowly dozing off at the beautiful scenery passing by.


	2. Chapter 2

*Natsu's POV"

I was sitting in a chair at the guild, eating different kinds of food in the table. I was eating while watching the guild members fight, again. Juvia was chasing Gray, Levy is arguing with Gajeel and the others are just fighting, like what I said. And then….BAM! The two big doors flew open as Lucy run inside with a smile in her face. 'Hmmmmmm…..I wonder what happened to make her so much happy', I thought while I eat the last piece of food in the table. After that, I saw Lucy talking to Mirajane and the other girls who belong to the guild. And, then I saw her took something out in her bag and gave it to the girls. A moment has passed by and I saw that the girls were smiling. 'I want to know what's happening', I thought to myself as I walked towards Lucy and the others.

*No one's Pov*

"Mirajane, I have good news", Lucy said, smiling. "What is it", Mirajane asked. The girls that belongs to the guild like Erza, Levy, Wendy etc. started talking to her, asking why she is so happy. Lucy smiled once more and then took the letter out of her bag and gave it to the girls. The girls gladly took it and started reading the letter, a smile forming in their faces. After they are done reading the letter they started saying things like, "What should we do", "Let's throw a welcoming party", "What time do you think she will arrived tomorrow?" and etc. They were still smiling until it was interrupted by Natsu snatching the letter away from Erza, who is holding the letter in her hands.

Natsu read the letter loudly, making everyone stop fighting as they turned their attention to Natsu. Lucy tried to carefully snatch the letter back, not wanting the letter to be ripped apart. Natsu finally gave Lucy back the letter and said, "Everyone, listen. Let's throw a welcome party to Lucy's cousin tomorrow for being a new member of Fairytail". Everybody in the guild agreed especially Master Makarov.

Lucy's smiled again and added, "Everyone, if we really want to do a welcome party I think we should start preparing now. So….let's start". The members then started preparing after that.

*(Y/n) POV*

I was reading a book about magic, while quietly sitting in the comfy sit. The Carriage I was in is still on the way to the guild. I put my book down and started looking at the scenery again, still being watched by my butler, who is sitting across from me.


	3. Chapter 3

*(Y/n) POV*

I finally arrived at Fiore using my carriage. I stepped outside my carriage and said, "I'm just going to walk to Lucy nee-chan's apartment here. You guys, should go and dropped my things in Fairyhills", I said to my butler and the others. "Alright, Ms. (y/n). Take care, watch out for strangers", my butler said. "I will", I said and walked towards my destination, Lucy nee-chan's apartment.

*Time Skip* *No one's POV*

I finally saw Lucy nee-chan's apartment. As I got closer, I could see a figure running towards me while waving their hands in the air. As the figure got closer, I finally saw the figure clearly and the figure belongs to Lucy nee-chan. Lucy nee-chan finally reached me and she hugged me tight that I couldn't breathe. "L-Lucy nee-chan… can't b-breathe", I stuttered due to lack of air, "Y-you're s-suffocating me". Lucy nee-chan let go of me and she said, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I really miss you". "Me too", I said as I hugged her back. "Look at how you've grown… You've became so tall, pretty, you figure is perfect and you are the same age as me", she said. "I know right, Lucy nee-chan", I said. "First, before we go sign you up to become a Fairytail member, I will tour you around the town. After that we will go back straight to the guild. Ok?", She asked. "Alright, I agree Lucy nee-chan", I said. "Please, don't call me nee-chan. We're in the same age now so just call me Lucy", she said. "Ok", I replied as I gave her a smile.

Lucy gave me a tour all around the town. She showed me some fantastic places that I would never thought I could go. After that, the two of us went to the guild. As we got closer, I got a feeling that something is going to happen. Lucy and I stand side by side in front of the door. "Ummm… (y/n) would you please close your eyes?", Lucy said. I closed my eyes and also put my hands to cover my face. Lucy opened the door of the guild and noises could be heard in the background. "(Y/n), you could open your eyes now", Lucy said. I opened my eyes and I was surprised at what I saw. Fairytails' guild members were in front of me and then all of a sudden they all said 'welcome' in unison. Two girls who had the same white hair, a girl with long and short hair, walk towards me and gave me a bouquet of beautiful flowers. "(Y/n), welcome to Fairytail", they both said. After that, I hid behind Lucy's back. Lucy looked at me and she had a questioned look on her face, but seconds later it seems like she finally remembered something that she'd forgotten for a long time. "Oh, I forgot that (y/n) is shy around people. So everybody can start doing their own business and start the party for her", she said, "And don't forget to introduce yourselves to her later". The guild members then went everywhere and started the party. Singing and people talking filled the room and Lucy and I went to where the master is. Minutes later, we finally found Master Makarov and he was sitting in the bar counter and was drinking beer. "Master, my cousin is here and she wants to join Fairytail", Lucy said. Master Makarov looked at me and his eyes widen when he saw me. "(Y/n), you are now an official member of Fairytail. Mirajane, please give her the stamp", Master Makarov said. The girl who has long white hair earlier nodded at Master Makarov and went to get the so called stamp. Moments later she finally came back and gave me a stamp that proves that I'm an official member. The stamp is located in my right hand. Lucy introduced the girl with long white hair, whose name is Mirajane to me and the two of us became friends. After that, Lucy dragged me to where her friends are to make me be friends with them. But I couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was staring at me.


	4. Chapter 4

*Master Makarov's POV*

I looked at the girl that just joined our guild. '(Y/n) (L/n)', I thought as I took a sip on my beer, 'Does she know who she really is?". I took another sip on my beer and looked around. "No one should know who she really are and what kind of powers she had", I whispered to myself, "Or she will be in grave danger". "Mirajane, tell (y/n) that I have something to talk to her once the party is done", I said. "Alright, Master. I'll tell her later about it", Mirajane said.

*Laxus's POV*

I placed my arms at the railings of the balcony on the second floor. I was staring at the girl who just joined the guild since she entered the room. "Laxus, what are you staring at?", Freed said as Bickslow and Evergreen followed him to stand beside me. "I-I wasn't staring at anybody", I said. "Ok, but don't you think Lucy's cousin, (y/n), is really cute and pretty", Freed said. "And also she is so hot", Bickslow added. "I should introduce myself to her later", Evergreen said. I went back and stared at the new girl again as I muttered, "(Y/n)… what a pretty name… the two of them are write at what they said she is really pretty, cute and hot".

*No one's POV*

I was hiding behind Lucy as she dragged me to her friends. I looked around the room and so the members drinking beer, talking to each other and fighting. I was frightened at what I saw and trembled. After a few moments, Lucy and I are now in front of her friends. "Hello everybody, this is my cousin (y/n)", Lucy said. I heard her friends greet me and I waved at them as a reply. I looked at them and said, "I'm (Y/n)". "I'm Erza", the girl with long scarlet hair said. "I'm Wendy and this is Carla", a blue haired girl said as she pointed at the white cat beside her. "I'm Natsu and this is my friend Happy", the boy with spiky pink hair said with a blue cat beside him. "Aie, Natsu I can introduce myself", Happy said. I stared at the blue cat and shout, "Did that cat just speak?!". "Yes, he did", Carla said. "(Y/n), calm down. These cats are Exceeds and they can talk and fly", Lucy explained as she patted my back. I calmed down after that and noticed a naked man beside Erza. I blushed and looked away at the naked man. "Why isn't he wearing any clothes", I said. Lucy looked at me and looked at the man beside Erza and said, "Gray why aren't you wearing your clothes. Put some clothes now (y/n) is feeling uncomfortable about you being naked". The guy, who had black spiky hair named Gray, went away and put some clothes on. "(Y/n) you're staying at Fairy Hills, right?", Erza said. "Yes", I answered as I nodded at the same time. "Ok, well I just want to tell you that Wendy and I are also staying at that place so feel free to ask us if you need anything", Erza said. After that, we talked, getting to know each other. "What kind of magic you use?", I asked them. "I am a Sky dragon slayer so I used the Sky dragon's magic", Wendy said. "I'm also a dragon slayer and I used Fire", Natsu said. "I'm an Ice mage", Gray said. "I used Requip magic", Erza said. I looked at her with a puzzled expression and she explained what she does. "Requip magic is a kind of magic where you change your outfit, weapons and abilities. For example, like this", Erza said as she change into a bunny outfit. I looked at her with amazement and smiled as I clapped both of my hands. "What about you (y/n)? What kind of magic do you used?", Lucy asked. All of them stared at me waiting for my response and I averted their gaze and sweat a little. "Actually it's nothing special. I used water magic", I said as I showed them my magic by making water appear on my hands. "So you have the same kind of power as Juvia", Lucy said, "Speaking of Juvia, where is she anyway?", Lucy added. "I'm here", the girl with blue hair named Juvia said as she popped out of nowhere. "Oh, you have the same power as me. So can you dissolve your body into water like me", Juvia said as her body turned to water. "Sorry but I couldn't do that yet. I'm just a beginner, but I think I can do that if I can be an expert like you", I said as I gave her one of my beautiful smiles. "Lucy, can you tell me where the washroom is", I added. "I'll show you where it is. Just follow me", she said. The two of us then went to where the washroom is.

*Natsu's POV*

I blushed at how (y/n) smiled. She looked really pretty than the first time I saw her. 'I should hang out with her and asked her to do jobs with us', I thought as I looked at her once again. And then, I took a glance at Gray and glared at him because he also blushed at what we saw. Gray looked back at me and glared. We glared at each other and I thought, 'She is mine, you bastard. Touch her and I'll kill you'.

*Gray's POV*

(Y/n) smiled and I found myself blush at what I saw. She was the prettiest girl I have ever seen. I looked at Natsu who was glaring at me which I glared back at him and thought, 'It couldn't be… she's mine you bastard I saw her first. Touch her and I'll kill you'.

*(Y/n)'s POV*

Lucy and I were now in front of the washroom. "(Y/n), I'll wait for you here", Lucy said. I nodded at her and opened the door. Once I was inside, my (h/c) bangs covered my face and I bit my lip. I still held the door's doorknob in my hand while my other hand formed into a fist. "I'm sorry Lucy and everyone, but I can't tell you the truth. I promise my parents that I won't tell anyone about it. I'm really sorry", I whispered to myself.


End file.
